Lindo gatito
by ZaFiRo RaChEl AnY
Summary: Fuji tratando de explicar matemáticas a Eiji. Dream pair.


**¡Hola hermosa gente! Aquí llego con un nuevo fic, pequeño y sin sentido, con el genero de horror pero no es de horror (lo que da horror es la pésima prosa XD). Mmh… un dato antes de que empiecen a leer, este fue el primer fic de la Dream pair que escribí, sé que no hay excusa, pero aún así disculpen lo mal escrito que esta -_- y que si no fuera por cierta personita este fic no estaría aquí.**

**PoT no me pertenece sino a Konomi-sensei a quien le digo: ¡gracias, gracias! Ya era hora de que separaras a la Golden pair XDDD.**

**AVAVAVAVA**

**Lindo gatito**

**Por: Zafiro Rachel Any**

Desde la mañana estaba que no paraba de llover, las actividades que se realizaban al aire libre se habían suspendido y al parecer el diluvio daba para largo; además la clase de matemáticas estaba mortalmente aburrida y no entendía nada del extraño dialecto de su profesor. Soltó un suspiro bastante frustrado mientras copiaba el raro ejercicio. Sintió que alguien le observaba, alzó la vista de sus apuntes girando el rostro en busca del espectador pero al no dar con este prefirió seguir con lo suyo.

Por otro lado estaba el observador quien disfrutaba de lo lindo de aquel día lluvioso, de las caras llenas de preocupación de sus compañeros, pero sobre todo disfrutaba de ver a cierto lindo gatito sufrir con la lección. ¡Que divertido!

Cuando sonó la campana, anunciando el cambio de clase, se puso de pie y se acerco al neko que seguía tratando de resolver el dichoso problema, se acerco por detrás y viendo sobre el hombro del chico notó los garabatos que, suponía, debía ser la fórmula. Soltó una risita ahogada llamando la atención del otro, que lo miro con ojos llorosos.

-¡Fujiko! No entiendo nada de lo que profesor dijo, ¿y tu?- pregunto desesperado.

-No del todo, pero quizás te pueda ayudar- respondió con su imborrable sonrisa.

-¡Nya! Muchas gracias, Fujiko- grito emocionado mientras se ponía de pie y abrazaba al tensai- ¿Qué tal si después de las prácticas estudiamos un poco?

-Pensé que hoy acompañarías a Oishi a comprar una cinta nueva.- le vio sudar la gota gorda- Lo olvidaste.

-Eh…no- se separo levemente del otro desviando la mirada.

-Claro, lo que tu digas lindo gatito.- tras decir esto se volvió a su asiento- ¿Qué tal mañana en mi casa?

-¡Nya! Gracias Fujiko.

XxxxxxX

-…debes multiplicar este número con menos cinco y después, el resultado, pasarlo al otro lado y lo divides con menos tres y el resultado es el valor de x.- cuando giro a ver al pelirrojo lo encontró con la cabeza recostada sobre la mesa, echando espuma por la boca y con los ojos idos.- Eiji, ¿entendiste?- le vio regresar a la vida y negar suavemente- ¿en donde te perdiste?

-Solo estoy enterado de que x no es conocida y lo demás se debe multiplicar por el número desconocido del número cinco que vende reses y que después se cambio de bando y se paso al derecho y que por eso se lo jodieron entre tres y que eso da el valor de renta de x. Fujiko, ¿estoy bien?- ahora era el castaño quien echaba espuma por la boca y tenía una franja azul entre los ojos. Para cuando se recupero miro al pelirrojo.

-Lo dijiste al revés.

-Nya. ¿se lo jodieron entre cinco que vendían reses?

-¿Eh? No exactamente, lindo gatito-dijo sudando la gota gorda- ¿Qué tal si tomamos un descanso, lindo gatito?

-Nya. Por cierto, Fujiko, ¿Por qué me dices "lindo gatito"?

-Me pareció ver un lindo gatito.

-Eto… ¿eso no lo decía un violín?

-Se llama Piolín, no violín.

-Entonces ¿violín es su hermano gemelo?

-No, me temo que no. Violín es un instrumento musical de cuerdas, no un ave.

-¿No era un pollo?

-Es un canario…y no, no tiene un hermano gemelo- se adelanto a la pregunta aún no formulada.

-Mmh- rodó los ojos mientras estiraba las piernas y recargaba la espalada en la parte baja del sofá mas cercano. - ¿Y tu tiene un gemelo? ¡Lo recuerdo! Yuuta-kun- sonrió emocionado.

No, él es mi otouto.

-Por eso. Tu eres el gemelo mayor…¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto cuando el tensai recargo la cabeza sobre su hombro y recogía sus piernas para envolverlas con sus brazos- ¿te sientes mal?

-No, es que eres un caso perdido y a veces me pregunto si realmente te quiero.

-Nya, Syuusuke, me estas asustando, yo…-fue silenciado por los labios del castaño- Syu…

-Me pareció ver un lindo gatito sonrojado.- sonrió al rostro abochornado del otro, se acomodo correctamente y miro a la mesita de centro donde reposaban los apuntes- Anda, te vuelvo a explicar el ejercicio.

-¡Nya! ¡Fujiko, eres el mejor!

**Owari**

**Omake**

-¡Estoy en casa! ¿Hay alguien?- ambos jóvenes se miraron para luego girar el rostro para ver al recién llegado.

-¡Yuuta! ¡Que bueno que llegaste!- el susodicho rodó los ojos. Estaba por saludar al novio de su hermano cuando noto que este estaba muy cerca de él.

-Kikumaru-kun, ¿pasa algo?- pregunto nervioso al notar la cercanía de sus rostros- Kikumaru-kun.

-Eiji, ¿Qué ocurre?- le vio hacer un mohín de disgusto para luego oírle exclamar:

-¡He vivido engañado! ¡De gemelos no tienen ni una pizca!

**AVAVAVAVA**

**Estúpido, sin sentido. Pero al final ustedes tienen la ultima palabra. Comentarios, jitomatazos, amenazas de muerte y demás, son bien recibidas -_-.**

**Ah, cierto. El canario, por si no lo ubican como Piolín, es Tweety de los Looney Tunes. **

**Vale pues, se cuidan y nos estamos leyendo en otros fics.**

**Bye-nya**

**nUeStRo AmOr PoR sU aMoR**


End file.
